Frosty's Wish
by HungerGamesDistrict12Escort
Summary: My English HW. A bit random maybe... enjoy! Hope it's not boring ;) not too good at summaries am I? Ok.. HERE GOES: Every Christmas, Santa grants a wish to some well known Xmas characters. Frosty being one of them. His wish goes horribly wrong though and he will probably never be the same snowman again.. OH DEAR.. hope you enjoy the story though!


**Hey! Sorry for not updating in ages. I'll update my Hunger Games and Wolfblood fanfics ASAP. This is my English homework. Hope you like it anyway and can't wait till Xmas hols so I can update more! 9 days till XMAS!**

* * *

A Frozen Paradise

I would have been better off being deformed by snowballs, damaged by sledges, destroyed by rowdy teenagers and constantly smelling carrots but it was better than this. In fact, it was paradise compared to this- a frozen paradise. You see, I wasn't always a puddle, it was a great wish of mine to travel to a hot island in the Carribean but I wasn't expecting my wish to turn out like this. At the beginning, it was great but in the middle my supply of hope was running dry and by the end my hopes were dead, just like me. I have to tell you how to never trust strangers with long beards that are severely overweight and especially those who say something like a pirate drinking song, "Yo ho ho ho!".

It all started off on a cold morning on Christmas Eve and I went to Santa's house. He promised all the iconic Christmas characters to grant them one wish each and so I stood in the queue for about an hour as every reindeer was there, gingerbread men, Jack Frost and a whole bunch of penguins were anxiously waiting to be granted their one wish this year. I was extremely bored of waiting. So bored that I could just die and if I did die, my tombstone would probably say, 'Here lies Frosty The Snowman and he is extremely bored'. Once it was my turn, I finally got to go into Santa's grotto and when he asked me my name, he cut of a trail of my thoughts so I said,

"Hot"

"That's an unusual name for a snowman." Replied Santa. I had to think fast.

"Umm... it's short for... Frosty." I replied "And I wish to go to a hot Caribbean island for Christmas. I'm way too chilled out every year around this time." Santa just nodded and kept the consequences to himself as he waved his magic wand and I was gone.

In no time at all, I was blasted off, far, far beyond the comforts of the North Pole and it abruptly finished as my very own wish was granted. I was on an island, ready to sunbathe, sip cocktails under the scorching sun and do crosswords. I laughed loudly to myself as I went jumping along the coast. It was brilliant until that first bit of bad luck came upon me like a ton of heavy snowballs. I heard a voice behind me saying,

"Have you wet yourself Frosty?"

I turned and I saw a reindeer that resembled Rudolph and a trail of water from behind me and from where I had walked. Fact was, I was starting to melt away and now everyone would make fun of me, so I ran away from Rudolph and I cursed to the sky, hoping that the man with the long white beard would hear me.

"Santa Claus, you have as much intellectual capacity as a potato!"

That's when the rest of me started to melt. It was a catastrophe. A big catastrophe. So big that if you had a minute it would be a skyscraper with fifty floors, each lined with faux fur and with plenty of rooms, each with an en-suite bathroom the size of a tennis court and a big red banner covering each side of the building saying 'We are in the middle of a catastrophe!'

When half of me was already submerged in my own melted self, a reindeer with a red nose came over to me._ Just my luck_. I thought_. It's Rudolph again._

"Rudolph?" I asked wearily

"No! I'm Dasher but I walked into a door and now everyone is comparing me to Rudolph!" Dasher replied. I breathed a sigh of relief as I started questioning him about my wish.

"Could it be possible to reverse my wish?" I asked

"No. Santa gives one wish only. Take it or leave it but you can't go back on it." Dasher replied as he lifted up my poor carrot nose and began munching on it immediately. I let out a small tear that my nose was now gone but of course the reindeer couldn't see it as I was all just a puddle of myself.

"T'was nice keeping you company but must dash. It's my nature. See you defrosted Frosty." Dasher called out cheerfully as I stayed there as a Defrosty. Thank goodness my carrot was gone because everyone would be able to recognise me as me.

That's how I stayed, pretty much until now. It's Boxing Day and I have nowhere I could possibly move to. This had to be the worst Christmas in over one thousand years of my existence. I have evolved from being Frosty the Snowman to Defrosty Snowman and I guess that's how I'll stay until that Santa decides to save me. Somewhat, I have a sneaking suspicion that he won't. _Especially_ after he reads this very page of my wet diary. I wonder how is it that I am still capable of writing, even as a liquid...

* * *

**Hope you liked it.. It's supposed to be funny :/**

**OH WELL! Hope you liked it! I'm more used to Hunger Games and Wolfblood and things I'm really into (things that I may have not written Fanfics for yet such as Merlin... STAY TUNED!) but at least it gives me a little more of a Xmas Spirit! **


End file.
